


Complication

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared won't come out of his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complication

In the end, Jensen’s hand’s red, numb and Jared still won’t answer the damn door. Oh, Jensen can hear him banging around in there like a gigantic whirlwind, knows Jared has to hear the pounding he’s giving the door, but he doesn’t make one move to let Jensen in. He has to find a way to make Jay understand that he didn’t mean for it to happen. Didn’t mean to suck at Jared’s dick like he was dying and it was some sort of lifeline --- even if it had felt that way. Didn’t mean to complicate things with his desires.


End file.
